The research will continue to employ synthetic polymers of amino acids (T cell dependent and major histocompatibility-complex linked) to study aspects of genetic control of the immune response (lr) in mice. Wild mice (B10.W) having known la antigens, and H-2bm12 mice with mutations lA will be immunized with H-2b linked immunogens to determine the association of lr and known la antigens; i.e. lr=la? Anti-lD against the polymers GLPhe, GPhe, GAPhe, GLA40 and some sequential polymers will be studied to determine a) whether the anti polymer idiotypic determinants (VH region?) from mice within a murine strain as well as with different strains might be conserved and if so the extent of it and b) the possible importance of the association of the lD determinants in anti-GPhe with H2q. The biological activities of the various anti-lD as they effect both B cell i.e. PFC responses, and T cell functions i.e. proliferative responses: will be investigated. The anti-lD will be used to determine the nature of the ID determinants on suppressor, or helper T cells: or "factors" from responder and non-responder mice. The characterization of antigen specific T cell receptors (GLA40 system) will continue and will include determining the possible association of lD and la determinants with "the receptor." Our present success in the production of rabbit anti-lD sera against GLA40 and the production of hybridomas (monoclonal) against GLA40 are important for receptor work. In order to obtain significant amounts of T cells for isolation of receptors, we are developing techniques for T cell cloning and hybridization. The following systems of indicated H-2 will be studied to determine the number of unique T cell lines that may be produced and separated, and the antigen presenting cell haplotype specificities that may be involved. The l-GLPhe9:a) Fl(H-2f x H-2s) responding to GLPhe9 and GLT, b) Fl(H-2d x H-2s) responding to GLPhe9, GLT and GPhe, c) Fl(H-2d x H-2q) responding to GLPhe9, GLT and GPhe, d) H-2q responding to GLT and GPhe. The 2-GLT15: Fl(H-2f x H-2s) responding to GLT15 and GLPhe. The 3-GPhe: Fl(H-2d x H-2s). Sufficient amounts of antibody are being prepared against some of the sequential polymers so that anti-lD sera can be raised and the lD determinants characterized and compared within a single respnding haplotype congenic mice or from 2 different responding haplotypes.